Archetype
The Fire Emblem series often reuses concepts and roles for various characters, called Archetypes. The commonly cited archetypes, listed here, are a purely fan-made construction and have no official backing. As such, some fans are critical of their legitimacy and the way some archetypes are designed or how characters are assigned to various archetypes (based primarily on appearances and stats). However they are interesting to observe the many trends in the series. It seems the designers have their own set of official archetypes, which probably differ from the fan ones. For instance, they describe Titania as a Jeigan, while fans call her an Oifey. The Archetypes The following is a list and description of each archetype. Keep in mind that this list is incomplete, and is still undergoing research. Jeigan Perhaps the most famous of all the archetypes, a Jeigan character is usually a character that joins the group early in the game. They appear impressive at first, but are usually inferior to other units when they are leveled up. Jeigans are almost always Paladins. There are two types of Jeigans. Pure Jeigans Pure Jeigans are based off the original Jeigan (translated Jagen outside Japan) from Fire Emblem 1 and 3. These types of Jeigans usually have what appear to be good stats at first glance. However, they usually have awful growth rates, making them inferior to other units. The typical excuse for a Pure Jeigan's poor potential is usually advanced age or sickness. The only Pure Jeigan to not suffer from sickness or old age is Evayl. Notable Pure Jeigans are: * Jagen (FE1/11) * Arran (FE3) * Evayl (FE5) * Dagda (FE5) * Marcus (FE6) Oifeys Oifeys are named after the paladin Oifey from Fire Emblem 4: Seifen no Keifu. These Jeigans usually start out with mediocre stats for their level, but usually have better growth rates than normal Jeigans, making them better and not worthless later in the game. In stark contrast to the Jeigans, the Oifeys are usually quite young despite their experience, with Seth barely being much older than his liege Eirika and Oifey being only in his 30's. Notable Oifeys are: * Oifey (FE4) * Marcus (FE7) * Seth (FE8) * Titania (FE9) * Sothe (FE10) Est Est was a pegasus knight in FE1 that joined the player's team late in the game. Est archetype characters are usually characters that join the group late in the game at an extremely low level, and are difficult to level up due to their low bases. However, if trained, they usually turn out to be the most powerful units in the game, and are sort of the antithesis of a Jeigan. It should be noted that all Ests usually are quite frail, suffering in both HP and Defense. After FE3, most Ests have been magic users. Notable Ests are: * Est (FE1/2/3) * Corpul/Sharlow (FE4 Second Generation) * Miranda (FE5) * Sophia (FE6) * Nino (FE7) * Ewan (FE8) * Pelleas (FE10) Abel Abel is one half of the famous Cain and Abel archetype. An Abel is a character that joins the group early in the game along with the Cain. The original had high base speed and skill, but grew more strength than Cain, while Cain excelled in growing more speed and skill. As the series went on, the colors switched constantly. Abels usually wore green armor while the Cain would wear red armor, except Noish from Seisen no Keifu, and Kieran from Path of Radiance, who wore red armor but had higher strength growths. Notable Abels are: * Abel (FE1/11) * Noish (FE4) * Kein (FE5) * Lance (FE6) * Sain (FE7) * Kyle (FE8) * Kieran (FE9) Cain Cain is the other half of the Cain/Abel archetype. In contrast to an Abel, a Cain usually have high speed and skill growths. In the original, Cain started with higher strength and luck, but later grew mostly speed and skill. Cain usually wore red armor while the Abel would wear green armor. Alec is an exception in Seisen no Keifu, as is Oscar from Path of Radiance, as they wore green armor and had higher speed and skill growth. Notable Cains are: * Cain (FE1/11) * Alec (FE4) * Alva (FE5) * Alan (FE6) * Kent (FE7) * Forde (FE8) * Oscar (FE9) Ogma An Ogma is a Mercenary that has high, generally balanced starting stats. They also generally have slightly above average stat growths, making them good units all around. Notable Ogmas are: * Ogma (FE1/3/11) * Holyn (FE4) * Dieck (FE6) * Raven (FE7) * Gerik (FE8) Bord Half of the Bord and Cord pair. A Bord is a character that is usually a fighter and comes paired with another fighter. They excel in Strength and HP. Notable Bords are: * Bord (FE1/11) * Halvan (FE5) * Wade (FE6) * Dorcas (FE7) * Boyd (FE10) Cord Half of the Bord and Cord pair. A Cord is a character that is usually a fighter and comes paired with another fighter. They are the opposite of the Bord in that they have better Speed and Skill growths. Notable Cords are: * Cord (FE1/11) * Othin (FE5) * Lot (FE6) * Bartre (FE7) * Nolan (FE10) Nabarl A Nabarl is a character that is usually a myrmidon and a recruitable enemy. Often carries a Killing Edge, or a similar weapon with a high critical rate. They tend to have high skill and speed growths, but poor strength growths. Notable Nabarls are: * Nabarl (FE1/3/11) * Ira (FE4) * Shiva (FE5) * Rutger (FE6) * Fir (FE6) * Guy (FE7) * Joshua (FE8) * Marisa (FE8) * Zihark (FE9) Gotoh Gotoh was a character that joined the group very late into the game in Fire Emblem 1. He was a mage that could use any spell. Gotoh characters are received late into the game, but have high growths and stats, and at least, are competent, at best, are insanely powerful, so that players deploying a weak group to the final chapter can stand a chance. Notable Gotohs are: * Gotoh (FE1/11) * Galzus (FE5) * Karel (FE6) * Athos (FE7) * Naesala (FE9) * Tibarn (FE9) * Giffca (FE9) * Nasir (FE10) * Nagi (FE11) In FE9, the player must choose among Naesala, Tibarn, and Giffca for use in the final chapter. In FE10, the player must complete some requirements before Lehran joins the party. Also, the player must have completed the game at least once. In FE11, Nagi and Gotoh cannot join on the same playthrough. Lena Lena is a cleric players get at the beginning of the game, and always have good magic growths, but sometimes poor starting magic. They usually make the best healers, and decent fighters if promoted. Lenas are usually female characters. Rhys is the exception, as he is male. Notable Lenas are: * Lena (FE1/11) * Jenny (FE2, Cellica route) * Silk (FE2, Alm route) * Malliesia (FE3) * Adean (FE4) * Safy (FE5) * Ellen (FE6) * Serra (FE7) * Natasha (FE8) * Rhys (FE9) * Mist (FE9) * Laura (FE10) Nyna Nyna is a princess in FE1 who's country is invaded and her family killed. This scenario is repeated often in the series where the antagonistic country invades and kills all of the royal family of the invaded country, save one (or two) members who escapes. Usually the escaping member is a woman. Also although most of the 'princesses' become playable characters they usually have different classes then others in the Archetype. * Nyna (FE1/11) * Eirika (FE8) * Elincia (FE9) Eirika notably has a brother who also survives but still fits the Archetype. Elincia's uncle also survives, although it is not revealed until the next game. Pegasus Sisters This archetype is of three Pegasus Knight sisters, with the oldest being more mature and the younger sibling the most childish. Usually, the sisters have the ability to Triangle attack. Notable Pegasus Sisters are: * Palla, Catria, and Est (FE1/2/3/11) * Yuno, Tate, and Thany(FE6) * Fiora, Farina, and Florina (FE7) * Syrene, Vanessa, and Tana (FE8) * Tanith, Elincia, and Marcia (FE9) * Rolf, Oscar, Boyd (FE9/10) * Tanith, Sigrun, and Marcia (FE10) The Sacred Stones is a unique case, as Tana is not a blood relative of Syrene and Vanessa, but in her supports, Tana notes that she thinks of Syrene as an older sister and the three can triangle attack. Although in Path of Radiance the characters are not sisters, they share some minor traits, in that they all ride pegasi and can use the Triangle attack. This was slightly remedied in Radiant Dawn, where the three Pegasus Knights have a closer link. Also, Rolf, Boyd, and Oscar do not ride pegasi. However, they can perform a triangle attack when they are all in their final class (Rolf, Boyd and Oscar can only use the attack if they can all use some form of bow in their final class), and fit the personality requirement as well. Gharnef In the original Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its remakes and sequals, there was the bishop Gharnef, who caused the events of the game and manipulated several to achieve his goals. Since then, a Dark Magic user or Bishop has usually manipulated the events of the game, usually being responsible for the main conflict. Notable Gharnefs include: * Gharnef (FE1/3/11) * Manfroy (FE4) * Veld (FE5) * Zephiel (FE6) * Nergal (FE7) * Sephiran (FE9/10) * Lyon ( FE8) Ephidel A sub archetype to the Gharnef archetype, Ephidels are manipulators who work on a smaller scale, often manipulating several smaller events to defeat the party. Unlike Gharnefs, however, Ephidels are often either are lackies to higher antagonists or, mostly in titles where a Gharnef is present as well, are being manipulated themselves. Notable Ephidels include: * Ephidel (FE7) * Sonia (FE7) * Riev (FE8) * Izuka (FE9/10) * Lekain (FE9/10) Camus In Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi, there was a strong Paladin late in the game who was honorable and kind and seemed to hold no ill towards Marth's army, but fought out of loyalty to his country. Since then, there has been a enemy general who holds no ill will towards the player's army, and may even have loved ones or friends in that army, but continues to fight due to loyalty to their nation or their lord. * Camus (FE1/11) * Eltshan (FE4 First Generation) * Ishtar (FE4 Second Generation) * Reinhardt (FE5) * Brunya (FE6) * Galle (FE6) * Uhai (FE7) * Lloyd Reed (FE7) * Linus Reed (FE7) * Selena (FE8) * Shiharam (FE9) * Bryce (FE9) * Hetzel (FE10) * Levail (FE10) Michalis In FE1, there was a ambitious Dracoknight late in the game who was somewhat easy to defeat. Since then, there has always been a boss, whether they be mad, vain, or ambitious, who would do anything to seize power, usually a Wyvern Lord with some kind of Iote's Shield, but this is not always the case. * Michalis (FE1/11) * Chagall (FE4 First Generation) * Trabant (FE4 Second Generation) * Kempf (FE5) * Nacien (FE6) * Darin (FE7) * Valter (FE8) * Caellach (FE8) * Petrine (FE9) * Valtome (FE10) Julian Julian is a low level Thief who joins early game and has some sort of relationship with the Lena character. * Julian (FE1/3/11) * Dew (FE4) * Rifis (FE5) * Chad (FE6) * Matthew (FE7) * Category:Terms